Locket Secret
by Mustachious HCG
Summary: A prophecy was sent through a letter to the countries 17 years ago, which stated that a country would break a rule. As to which rule was broken, they do not know but there is only one thing they do know: It includes an American girl with a locket and her two friends. Now the countries are on the hunt for this girl, and when they find her they will be shocked at the secret hidden.
1. Uno

**Chapter 1 - Introduction to the Three**

**Hayley's P.O.V**

"Leave her alone!" I heard a loud voice shout, making me turn around to see who the owner of the voice was.

My cheeks instantly warmed as I saw the very attractive male in front of me. He had dusty blonde hair, with a strand of hair sticking up at the hair line. His cerulean eyes were hidden behind silver glasses; his blue irises flickering with anger and loyalty. The blonde was wearing a dirty, white t-shirt with ripped jeans and tattered sneakers.

But his outfit wasn't what captured my attention, nor his features.

It was the locket he was wearing. My own locket, which was given to me by my father before he disappeared, was on his neck. It confused me immensely as to why I would give the stranger my locket seeing as it was the only remaining memory I had of my father, before he left when I was only a few months old.

"Who are you?" I tried to call out but no sound left my mouth. Suddenly, the scene in front of me transformed to a meeting room.

A long table took up most of the room, and there was a podium at one end of it with countless chairs filled by many young adults. My eyes narrowed as I saw my best friends, Sarah and Shade, sitting next to...me?

Sure enough, there was me; same black, choppy hair, same electric blue eyes, and same punkish style of clothing. 'How can there be two of me at once?!' I thought to myself with a bit of panic.

"Excuse me?" I walked towards the nearest person, who was a young man with olive tan skin and brown hair that had a strange curl sticking out at the side. 'What the hell is with these people and having strange hair?' I asked myself silently. The man ignored me, which only made me upset with his rude behavior.

"Hello~?" I waved my hands in front of him, but he still gave me no response. "DUDE! I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! LOOK AT ME!" I shouted at him, jumping up and down. No response.

"Ugh!" I groaned before gasping. "Wait...Romano?" I finally remembered who he was. He looked at me with a confused expression before shrugging and going back to the meeting.

The scene changed once more.

My eyes opened and searched around the room I was in.

It was my bedroom. The navy blue walls were still covered with band posters and pictures of my friends, and the cream carpet was still covered with random junk.

I had woken up, and it was all just a dream.

"I need to clean this place up." I noted before jumping off of my bed. "What happened before...was that a dream?" I asked nobody as I picked up the garbage and threw it into the wastebasket. "Of course it was just a dream, but then..." I shook my head. "Don't be ridiculous Hayley, it was only a weird dream; nothing to worry about." I sighed and walked into the bathroom.

It was obviously just a longing fantasy of mine to be with the Hetalia gang, right?

* * *

"...but I don't want to wear a dress to our date later."

I nodded at Sarah's dilemma.

Sarah Jackson, my best friend. We met each other when we were 9 at a summer camp for the gifted. I went there for my ability to learn things quickly and perfectly on the first try, along with the fact that I was very advanced in reading and writing; I was in 3rd grade at the time, and I was at a 5th grade level. Sarah went to the camp because of her amazing art skills (most of her art being anime or Legend of Zelda), also because she was really smart.

Sarah has light brown hair that was usually put in a side braid, and sea green eyes with fair skin. She was actually the one that introduced me to anime, which led to Hetalia.

"Would you stop rubbing in our faces that you have a boyfriend and that we're forever alone?!" The girl on my left side complained.

Shade Grey. Her name fit her perfectly; she had midnight black hair with dark brown highlights, and very dark brown eyes that seemed like they were violet in the right light.

Hehe. 'Right light.' That rhymed!

Anyway, Shade is the most athletic out of the three of us and the one the knows the least about anime. I don't think she has actually watched an anime before, which saddens me but I will try to get her to watch anime if it is the last thing I do!

Shade and I met when her dad visited my mother. Apparently my dad was her dad's boss and a really good friend.

Speaking of my dad...I opened my locket and traced the small picture of my mother and father.

My dad had the same electric blue eyes as I did and messy, blonde hair. When I first got into Hetalia, I noticed that my dad looked like an older version of America without glasses and no cowlick. Coincidence? Most likely.

My mother in the picture had chocolate brown eyes that held warmth and comfort, with wavy brown hair that reached her mid back. In the photo, she seemed a lot younger than today even though it was taken only seventeen years ago. I guess being a single mother with a seventeen year old daughter can be pretty stressful.

I stared at the locket for a while until I felt something punch me in the shoulder. "Ow!" I yelped and glared at my best friend. Sarah stuck her tongue out at me and laughed, handing me a cup of hot chocolate. from Starbucks. I didn't even notice that she had gone into Starbucks.

"Thanks." I smiled and took a sip of the hot liquid. I sighed contently as the beverage warmed me up. Sure, it was only November but it was quickly getting really cold. My eyes looked around the park that we were in and I smiled to myself.

"I like New York during the fall-winter time of year." Shade took a sip of her coffee. Sarah nodded in agreement and I adjusted my jacket.

"Hey Hayley?" Sarah caught my attention. "Hm?" I took another sip of hot chocolate and looked at the brunette.

"Don't those people over there look like the Axis and Allies?" She asked me with an excited tone. Shade only scoffed as she knew that Sarah would start to go off about anime and stuff like that.

Sighing, I looked over to where Sarah was pointing and saw a group of eight people looking around with confusion or anger etched on their faces. Raising an eyebrow, I nodded and let out a grunt of agreement.

The group of men looked exactly like the main Hetalia characters, which scared me and surprised me at the same time. Looking back at my two best friends, I raised my eyebrows which clearly said, 'What do you think?'

"They're looking in out direction." Shade said monotonously. I looked back to the men and saw that they were indeed looking at us.

"That's creepy," I shivered. "Let's go." I motioned for Sarah and Shade to leave the park.

The two of them followed me, but I felt as if the Hetalia lookalikes were following us.

"Stalker much?" I heard Sarah mutter, which proved my point correct. "Walk faster." Shade suggested and our small group sped up.

Soon enough we were running through the crowded sidewalks of New York with the lookalikes on our trail.

"What the hell do they want from us?" Sarah panted and looked back to glare at the men.

"What makes you think that I know?!" I shot back with an annoyed tone. "I swear, if they don't leave us alone then I will freaking-"

"-quick, in here!" Shade and Sarah said in perfect unison and dragged me into an alleyway.

"An alleyway?!" I squeaked. "Everyone knows that an alleyway is the worst place to go to when you're being chased by inhumanely hot guys that looked like anime characters." I panicked.

Sarah sighed and smacked me. "Snap outta it!" She growled. I held onto my cheek and nodded. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Now, we need to call the police or something and then we need to get out of this alley." Sarah plotted. Shade pointed at a fire escape at the end of the alley. "We can leave through there."

I took out my phone. "I can call the popo." I smirked before sensing something behind me.

"Finally, we found you."

* * *

Dundundun! xD Cliffhanger!

So yeah, I AM BACK FROM MY LONG HIATUS! *Throws sparkles* I decided that I have done quite a bit of PJO & HP crossovers and I wanted to do something new, so I created this crap. *Emo corner* This is so pathetic T-T

The next chapter has a lot more of the Hetalia characters in it, along with an epic fight scene! :D So stay tuned~ c:

~L


	2. Due

**Chapter 2 - Going Down With A Fight**

**Sarah's P.O.V**

I gasped and turned around, facing the eight lookalikes. They were all looking at Hayley with triumphant smirks, making me realize that they were after Hayley, not Shade or I. My sea green eyes stayed on each of the figures for a few seconds, but they stayed longer on the England lookalike. That was probably because England is my favorite character in Hetalia.

"Why do you look like the Axis and Allies?" Hayley inquired, making me nearly slap her again. I gave her a look that said, 'Really?!' and she returned it with one that said, 'I know, that was stupid.'

"Well, that would be because we are the Axis and the Allies." England lookalike stepped up and answered Hayley's stupid question. "And, I'm going to guess that you are Hayley Christine Granger and your two friends are Shade Grey-Nightfall and Sarah Grace Jackson." He looked at each of us individually when he called out our full names. "Am I correct?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How the hell do you know our names?" I moved further away from the men. "Have you guys been stalking us or something?!" I tried to casually look around for something I could use as a weapon incase the men were indeed stalkers or something.

"Yo, hot girl, we haven't been stalking you - England, maybe - but we have been trying to search for you three dudettes." America lookalike jumped in front of us, making me growl softly. "Did you dudes hear that?" He looked behind him, causing me to smirk at his confusion. I walked in front of Shade and Hayley, putting my arms in front of them protectively.

"Do we need to bring them by force?" Russia lookalike pulled a pipe out of nowhere and held it threateningly.

"We haven't even asked them to come with us." Japan lookalike pointed out.

"Well you guys can go screw yourself because there is no way in hell that we are coming we you creepy ass lookalikes." I stepped back when Russia lookalike raised his pipe. I looked back at Hayley and Shade, my eyes widening as I didn't see Shade anywhere.

"Let me go!" I turned back around to see Germany lookalike holding Shade back and trying to calm her down. My green eyes darkened and narrowed at the blonde man. "Let her go!" Hayley and I demanded in unison, which shocked the lookalikes at how much angers were in our tone of voice. Germany lookalike didn't let go of her, which meant that I could help Shade out.

I charged towards him and punched him in the nose, catching him off guard. He let go off Shade, who punch him in the gut and directed another punch towards his jaw. I winced as I heard a 'CRACK' before running towards where Hayley was, Shade following me.

"You guys got any ideas on how to beat eight, clearly tougher-than-you grown men?" I couldn't tell if Hayley was being serious or not, but I simply shook my head.

"Seven considering the fact that the guy with a weird curl is waving a white flag." Shade pointed to Italy lookalike, and I quickly thought of a plan. "Go after France and England lookalike because they look like they don't have any weapons." I commanded. "Also, they look like they're quite easy to beat." From the corner of my eye, I could see China lookalike sneaking up on Shade with a wok in his hand. Fortunately Shade had also seen him and easily dodged the attack from the Asian man.

"I got France, you go after England." Hayley then tackled the blonde, who yelped in surprise, and put him in an armlock. I charged at England lookalike and blocked the punch he tried to direct at my stomach. I had forgotten about his other hand, and his clenched fist managed to make contact with my head.

I groaned and clutched onto my head, trying to stop the excruciating pain from the strong blow. My ears were ringing and my eyesight was becoming blurry, though I could faintly make out the England lookalike holding his mouth.

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry!" His voice hurt my head even more, as it sounded as if he shouted those words through a bullhorn. Growling, I continue to go after him even though I was injured. "No, China don't!" "SARAH!" "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and something trickled down my face. A metallic smell filled my nose, which I recognized as blood, and my knees buckled. Before I could hit the ground though, someone caught me and said, "I am so sorry, aru~"

'Sarah Grace Jackson, don't you freaking pass out, don't you dare to-' Yet, I did exactly that.

* * *

My eyes blurred as I opened them, and I winced from the horrible, aching pain in my head. My body was layed down on something cold, rough, and uncomfortable and I could hear grunts and yells that were inaudible because of my headache. I turned my head around slowly-as so I wouldn't hurt myself even more-and saw the blurry outlines of multiple figures.

I tried to get my eyesight back to normal, but I just ended up failing.

I paid close attention to a figure that was apparently fighting with two, taller ones. I saw someone sneak up behind them, and I tried to open my mouth to warn them but my lips refused to shift. The figure (that had dark brown and red hair or something along those measures) fell down when the person behind them grabbed their arm and...I couldn't quite see what they did to knock the brown and red haired person.

Another person, this one had black hair, snuck up behind the person that knocked out the dark brown and redhead and smacked them with-a stick? Or is it a pipe? Well, whatever it was it made the person they were after pass out.

Then the black haired person was tackled by one of the people that was going after the brown and red haired person. I winced as I heard that person let out a scream before going limp.

I felt myself being lifted, but I couldn't see who was carrying me because they were behind me. Though, I do remember hearing something faint that was along the lines of, "Sorry about that, love, but it needed to be done so we can complete the prophecy. You're the sailor."

...A...prophecy? I'm...a sailor?

What the hell is going on?

* * *

I groaned as I woke up from my deep slumber, grabbing the back of my head and wincing as a sharp pain coursed through my body.

"Ah!" I jumped and quickly retracted my hand from my head. "What is on my head?" I asked no one as I felt that something was wrapped around my head. Touching whatever it was, I learned that it was only bandages.

Sighing in relief, I decided to look at my surroundings. I was shocked to see that I was in a nice, large bedroom. The walls were a pleasant mint and the floor was covered in white carpet that had a tint of periwinkle. A few pictures were hung on the walls-the pattern, I noticed, being that most of the paintings were watercolor or had to do with water.

Apparently that was the basic idea of the room because the bed that I was in (I thought it felt quite strange) was a waterbed. The frame and headboard were a sleek dark brown (almost black), and the duvet was a duke blue with matching jade throw pillows. The end tables (which were the same dark brown as the headboard) had gray accents, and the three doors in the room had the same color scheme.

Two blue arm chairs were facing the wall across from me with a white love seat between them. A dark brown coffee table in front of the love seat held many random magazines-all of them in different languages. A 32" flat screen TV hung on the wall with a small shelf sitting below it and a small bookshelf to the left of it.

I sighed and continued to admire the room until a knock on the door farthest away from me brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I cringed at how scratchy and hoarse my voice sounded. The door opened to reveal a teenage girl with long, brown hair and bright, brown eyes that were full of life. A strand of her hair, I noted, was sticking out on the right side of her head and she and she had pink flowers in her hair. The peach colored qipao quickly made me realize who the girl was.

"Taiwan?"

"They want to see you now Sarah Jackson, the sailor of the prophecy."

* * *

**Ugh~ *falls asleep on laptop* I stayed up for an hour because of the freaking fight scene, and yet I'm still not satisfied with it DX**

**Oh well~ Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I would love it if you favorite, follow, or review C: It motivates me**

**Stayed tuned for the next chapter~**

**~L**

**P.S. This has not been edited, I REPEAT: THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED**


End file.
